hatarakufandomcom-20200223-history
Episode 5 - The Demon King and The Hero Save Sasazuka
|Episode_|0}}}} Summary Emi asks Lucifer how he survived their previous battle on Ente Isla. Sadao is able to deduce that he was aided by Orba Meiyā, who reveals himself behind Lucifer much to Emi's shock. Sadao further states that Olba was the only one who could have schemed against him and Emi and that he was going to assume power in Ente Isla after killing them and promising to return Lucifer to Heaven in exchange for his help. Lucifer then attacks them, with Ashiya taking a near fatal hit, causing Sadao and Emi to flee. Sadao explains that Lucifer's draws his magic from people's negative emotions, and hence was responsible for the string of muggings reported in the area, which he realized after his own magic returned during the mall collapse when the victims fear fueled his own power. Since he could've regained his magic anytime, Lucifer asks Sadao why he didn't throw the world into chaos and he states that he doesn't want to cause trouble for the present world that treated him well, just as Lucifer uses Chiho's emotions to attack them with a barrage of magic bullets. Olba appears with a gun and shoots Sadao's leg, just as he teleports them to the front of the crowded Sasazuka Station. Here, as the crowd looks on in awe at the spectacle, a magic bullet seemingly kills Sadao. Lucifer then attacks the overhead roadway and it collapses straight towards Emi and Chiho. Just then, Satan emerges in his demonic form and saves Emi and Chiho from being crushed. Emi realizes he teleported them to the crowded area on purpose so he could feed off everyone's fear and regain his magic. Satan then projects a barrier around the entire city, knocking all the civilians unconscious. Emilia summons her magic and takes to the skies and engages Lucifer in aerial combat. Emilia is saved by from a strong attack by Alciel also in his demon form, explaining that Satan's magic saved him from death. Lucifer, outmatched, coerces Orba to use his remaining magic to help him. Satan promises to show Chiho how the soft serve machines work later, and lets the debris down gently. Olba begins attacking with lightning magic but is defeated by Alciel. Finally Satan rises into the air, having gained enough magic power, appearing in front of the petrified Lucifer and finishes him with a multi-layered magical punch. In the aftermath of the battle, the group officially introduces themselves to Chiho, and Lucifer gives Emi back her wallet which he used to contact her at the call center. At this time, Emi's comrades Emeralda Etūva and Albertio Ende arrive and explain the the entire Church of Ente Isla went berserk and they came to protect her from Olba. As they make their way to Sadao's apartment, Sadao stays behind and uses his remaining magic to restore the city along with erasing the civilians's minds. Afterwards, it is revealed that Albertio was the one using Idea Link and Sonar to find Satan which Chiho wound up intercepting. Afterwards at MgRonald Satan tells Chiho that he can't return to Ente Isla after using much of his magic power, but still has enough remaining to erase her memory, just as she yells at him. New characters in this episode * Olba Meyer * Emerada Etuva * [[Albert Ende|'Albert Ende']] Navigation Category:Episodes Category:Anime